User blog:Eynor/Srdce z ledu 24
'Oheň a led' Pospíchali zpět k bitevní linii a Vael se s knězem přetahoval o jeho bojové kladivo, Falon mu ho nakonec s výrazem staršího, moudřejšího a velice unaveného přenechal. Oba se natahovali na špičky, aby viděli přes zástupy bojujících a střílejících elfů dolů na ledový most. thumb|left|700px Král Anasterian stál sám před všemi svými lidmi na mostě a jeho nohy obklopovaly plameny, které se od nich šířily v kruzích, pálily nemrtvé na prach a nutily ty šťastnější, co stáli dál, aby raději skočili do hlubin moře pod nimi. Jeho královská zbroj Lu'minellia, vykovaná ještě za dob jeho pra-praděda, zářila jako samo slunce, stejně tak jasným plamenem hořela vznešená čepel Felo'melornu, legendárního Dath'Remarova meče. Kaldoreiský krystal v jeho magické holi se doslova rozezpíval a rozjiskřil, když zbraní udeřil do ledu mostu, který v okamžení praskl a část, na které byl nemrtvý zástup, se následně zřítila o několik sáhů níž. Nemrtví z ní padali jako krysy z potápějící se lodi. Anasterianovy bílé vlasy vlály kolem něj jako samotný druhý plášť, když se posměšně zadíval dolů na nemrtvého rytíře a jeho kostlivého oře: "Řezníku, zašel jsi moc daleko, i na otcovraha! Ale tady tvá hanebná cesta končí!" Celé zástupy nemrtvých během jeho slov padaly a klouzaly do vod, jak se ledový most bortil a klesal, bělovlasý rytíř zvedl tvář, bílou jako kost a plnou arogantního hněvu, upřel ledově modré oči na krále elfů. Arthasovo ego totiž neuneslo porážku, ani samotnou myšlenku na ni. "Možná jsi kdysi býval impozantní a mocný. Ale cítím, jak tvá duše bledne, tvá životní síla vadne a tvé světlo pohasíná! Tvůj slabě blikající plamínek rád uhasím," rytíř tasil runový meč a ukázal jím nahoru na část mostu, která se nyní zdála mimo jeho dosah. "Já alespoň mám duši, ty bezectný spratku!" Anasterianovou tváří probliklo to, co mnozí z jeho národa a poddaných znali a čeho se děsili víc, než nejhoršího nepřítele. Jeho pověstná prchlivost, kterou projevil, kdykoli odněkud udeřili trolové z jihu. Otočil se, až jeho vlasy a plášť zavlály a vrhl se na to, co z nemrtvé armády zbylo na jeho straně mostu a pláži, doprovázen nadšeným řevem a pomocí zástupu svého lidu, kterému jako by vlil novou naději do žil. Na okamžik se tak Pohromě z potápějícího se mostu ztratil z výhledu. "Již ne na dlouho, starče," zaskřípal padlý princ Lordaeronu zuby a rozhlédl se, pak po klesajícím ledovém mostu donutil svého Nepřemožitelného oře několik kroků couvnout. Králův oheň byl nezastavitelný, on sám se pohyboval rychleji, než mohlo stačit zpozorovat jakékoli oko, za využití teleportace na krátké vzdálenosti. Elfí srdce hořela plamenem naděje od chvíle, co zasáhl do bitvy. Anasterian byl jejich vůdce, z krve a rodu, který je vždy vyvedl z té nejhorší temnoty a zoufalství na výsluní... až do věku prosperity a klidu. Elfové milovali svého krále, jakkoli se báli jeho hněvu. On je zachrání. Obětovali by pro něj vše. '' I po třech miléniích, která mu spočívala na ramenou, mezi nimi nebyl nikdo, kdo by se mu vyrovnal. thumb|left|700px Liadrin využila chvilky klidu získanou králem Anasterianem, aby doběhla za Vandellorem. Velekněz ale pro Belo'vira nedokázal udělat víc, než ho udržet o trochu déle naživu, tišit jeho bolest a za pomoci Světla zlikvidovat nemrtvé, kteří se po něm sápali. V jeho očích byly slzy, netušil nic o králově boji jen kousek za svými zády, zoufalý z toho, že nezvládne zachránit život svého dávného přítele. "Čas se rozloučit," zašeptal Belo'vir a Liadrin se nad nimi zastavila s mečem a štítem v ruce, téměř bez dechu, s tváří poznačenou zoufalým smutkem. Jedno ze sešívaných monster velikosti ogra se v tu chvilku obrátilo směrem k elfímu králi... a právě skupina kolem Belo'vira mu stála v cestě. Vael'thas, tak jako ostatní mágové, inspirovaní ukázkou královy moci, seslal teleport. Všichni magistři i učedníci a bojoví mágové se v záblescích světla materializovali na pláži, aby doplnili řady bojovníků se štíty a meči. Okamžitě zahlédl obřího Hnuse, který jedním ze svých háků na řetězu zasekl velekněze Vandellora, přitáhl si ho k sobě, a pak ho doslova rozerval na kusy před očima jeho společníků... slyšel křičící Liadrin, která proti obludě vyrazila s tasenou zbraní, aniž by mohla starého elfa ještě zachránit. Utíkal blíž, aby jí pomohl, vyskočil a uprostřed letu zvedl Falonovo kladivo nad hlavu. Jeho skok ho dostal na záda monstrózního nemrtvého, Vael'thas zároveň mumlal inkantaci ledového kouzla. Kladivo proniklo s křupnutím do hlavy obludy a síla úderu způsobila, že se do nemrtvé hnijící hmoty Vael'thas zabořil až po lokty, chodidly zapřen o "ramena" Hnuse. Obluda jako by jeho úder snad ani necítila, udeřila všemi třemi horními končetinami před sebe. Vael zaklel, protože kladivo ztratil dřív, než ho dokázal vytáhnout zpět. Zadíval se před obludu, co dělá Liadrin, ale elfka byla... ''pryč. O kus dál spatřil, jak umírající Belo'vir spustil svou nezraněnou levou ruku níž, a pak se zhroutil na zem celý, kolem něj ještě zářilo residuum teleportačního kouzla. Stihl splnit poslední slib, který si od něj mrtvý velekněz vyžádal... dostal ji do bezpečí. Vzápětí ho obklopili nemrtví, kteří se vyplazili z přílivu, a začali ho brutálně trhat na kousky, až jim od pařátů odletovaly krvavé cáry orgánů... Grand Magistr Salonar byl přeci tím, který jim byl původně označen jako hlavní cíl. Vael'thas neměl čas se otřepat odporem nebo se začít bát, vrazil s čvachtnutím ruku do nemrtvé obludy, zamumlal formuli opožděné ledové exploze a dalším kouzlem se přenesl co nejblíže k válečníkům se štíty. Otíral si zbytky cizího mozku, tkání a čehokoli dalšího z rukou o svůj plášť a proklínal tento den, ve kterém dokázal ztratit již třetí zbraň a umazat se jako nějaký barbarský ork. thumb|left|700px Pomalu ho zmáhala únava spojená s dlouhodobým čarováním bez odpočinku, ale jako by tu bylo ještě něco... něco jako zavřené dveře nebo víko od sklenice, ze které jste si chtěli brát zásoby. A on na to víčko stále zoufaleji ťukal, ale nechtělo se podvolit. Studna? Magistři nějak přesměrovali tok energií ze studny? Otřel si do pláště i tvář a ohlédl se k místu, na kterém se nemrtvý Hnus proměnil v shluk ledových krystalů, než vybuchl do všech stran. Elfové kolem něj dopad ztlumili svými štíty, ale nemrtví na druhé straně jej nečekali - dost jich skončilo přibodnuto ledovými hroty k pláži či bylo roztrháno tlakovou vlnou a smeteno zpět do oceánu. Ha, jasně, ohnivá magie že je odpověď na vše! A že led je na nic! Vidíš to, Theraldisi, vidíš to?! ''Díval se vůbec někdo?'' Vael by se poplácal po rameni, kdyby ho to rameno tak zatraceně nebolelo a nekrvácelo. Rozhlédl se, ale zjistil, že ostatní magistři mají sami co dělat. Nebyl mezi nimi jediný, který by do boje nedal vše, i poslední zbytek many, poslední kapku krve. Takže s únavou nebojoval jen on sám... V tu chvíli jedna z odtržených částí rozervaného Hnuse přistála kousek od něj. Byla to šedozelená tlustá ruka, ještě stále svírající sekáček, jehož čepel pokrývala napůl zaschlá elfí krev. Vael'thas se velice zle a se zadostiučiněním usmál, než se sklonil, aby si sekáček přivlastnil. No, tahle zbraň snad vydrží trochu déle. Musel se jí chopit oběma rukama, aby ji uzvedl. Teprve pak mu došlo, že jsou jeho spolubojovníci zticha. Ohlédl se na to, co sledovali bez dechu - kostlivý kůň, který se v krkolomném skoku vznesl nad průrvu ve zlomeném ledovém mostu, jeho nohy klouzaly po ledu směrem k elfímu králi, na kterého jej jeho jezdec plnou rychlostí pobídl. "''Nikdy víc žádná bolest, '''Invincible!" křikl Arthas a s obnaženým runovým mečem se i s kostlivým zvířetem, kterému od kopyt odletovaly kusy ledu, řítil na Anasteriana. thumb|left|675px Elfové zatajili dech, protože tušili, že souboj, který uvidí, rozhodne o osudu všech. Samotná Pohroma v tu chvíli bojovala pomaleji, jak se nemrtví obrátili, aby mohli sledovat svého Pána bojujícího proti elfímu králi. Padlý princ držel uzdu v jedné ruce a masivní runový meč v druhé, jeho kostlivý oř zaržál, když zvládl klouzavý dopad na led. Konečně nabral rychlost a cválal přímo proti elfovi. Král Anasterian zvedl jeden koutek úst a téměř pohrdavě se na jezdce otočil od nemrtvých, které právě proměnil v popel. Zvedl ruku s holí, jako by ho provokoval. Arthas udeřil vší silou, ale v té chvíli již král elfů dávno nestál na místě, které rytíř zacílil. Nějak, rychleji, než se dalo pochopit, klouzal v pokleku za jeho ořem, kterému přesekl obě přední nohy, plamenný meč ještě stále ve vodorovné poloze. Kostlivý kůň zařičel bolestí a překotil se přes hlavu i se svým jezdcem. Chvíli se zmítali na ledu, zatímco se elf po svém výpadu zastavil, narovnal se a otočil. Byl opět ve střehu. Zvedl jedno obočí, když spatřil toho lidského zrádce, jak zoufalý zírá na kostlivé zvíře, které se marně snažilo zvednout bez předních useknutých nohou. Ticho jižního pobřeží rozřízl Arthasův zuřivý křik, zatímco se obraz krále Anasteriana zavlnil a vzápětí octl za jeho zády, aby mu sťal hlavu. Chladná zuřivost a bolest, kterou křičel lidský princ, ale způsobila, že z jeho runového meče vyšlehla exploze ledového kouzla... ledová nova přimrazila elfího krále na místě s čepelí rozmáchnutou k finální ráně, tak jako všechny v jejím dosahu. "Nikdo mi nebude odporovat!" zaskučel Arthas, otočil se a mocným rozmachem svého zářícího meče zastihl krále Anasteriana, jak se za pomoci svého ohnivého štítu vysvobodil z jeho ledové pasti, ve které dál vězeli všichni živí i nemrtví kolem jako mouchy v pavučině. Pohnul se právě včas! ''Felo'melorn zazvonil, když jím vykryl ránu Frostmourne, ale prastará elfí zbraň nebyla pro runový meč soupeřem. Její čepel se v záblesku světla zlomila, a zatímco horní polovina v divokém oblouku odlétla kamsi na zbytky ledového mostu, král Anasterian zatnul zuby a obrátil zbytek čepele proti Arthasovi. Zabodl ji hluboko do jeho stehna, ale zuřivost rytíře smrti nedokázalo zastavit nic. Jako by nevnímal bolest jinou, než tu z pohledu na zraněného kostlivého oře. Bolest muže, který vidí trpět a umírat něco, co miluje nade vše. Dalším úderem pohřbil runovou čepel v hrudi elfího krále, nehledě na jeho pradávnou zbroj, a Frostmourne pohltil jeho duši, tak jako stovky a tisíce dalších... předtím i potom. Paralyzované tělo elfího krále se dál svíjelo na pokraji ledu a písku a jeho krev se pod ním rozlévala do rudé kaluže, dlouhé bílé vlasy rozprostřené kolem jako pohřební rubáš. Čepel Frostmourne, chladná jako čirý led, procházela jeho hrudí a zarývala se do samotné půdy Quel'Danas, kterou v tu chvíli pokryla jinovatka všude v dohledu. thumb|left|450px Thalorien Dawnseeker se probral právě včas, aby zavelel k poslední obraně a odeslal všechny jednotky bránit Sluneční studnu, aby sám zůstal proti nemrtvým a tak dal svým spolubojovníkům trochu času navíc. Arthas se tou dobou již dávno věnoval svému zraněnému oři, hladil jeho kosti a obnovoval je svou nečistou magií, zatímco se Nepřemožitelný zvedl a otíral kostlivý čenich o jeho rameno. Zařičel a začal se vzpínat radostně jako hříbě a rytíř smrti ho objal a pohladil po kostlivých výčnělcích páteře. Pak došel pro svůj runový meč a beze stopy úcty ho vytrhl z králova těla, kapky krve rudé jako rubíny pokryly jeho smrtelně bílou tvář i vlasy, když čepelí ukázal na elfy, chystající se k poslednímu boji. Strašlivá a pokroucená entita s rozcuchanými dlouhými vlasy, spíše stín, než skutečná bytost, která se celou dobu chovala jako pejsek na vodítku následující zrádného prince, upřela nyní své oči na úlomek elfího meče, který v šílených spirálách dolétl a doklouzal až k ní. Kdysi jedna z nich, ta, kterou jim Arthas ukázal již před pádem jejich města, upírala oči na zlomený Felo'melorn i na královu dosud horkou krev, vsakující se do sněhu a ledu. Pak se zaklonila a vydala ze sebe výkřik bolesti a bezmocného hněvu, jejž nedokázala ovládnout ani zadržet. Vřískot a kvílení nádherné i strašlivé tak, že všichni živí kolem padli na kolena a drželi se za krvácející uši. Jak ječela a naříkala, elfí hlasy a kouzla utichaly, jejich slova se měnila v nekoherentní křik a nářek ryzího zármutku a zoufalství, syrové nenávisti a vyděšené bolesti. Někteří zemřeli ihned, jak se jejich vlastní zbroje a zbraně tím zvukem rozbily na střepy a probodaly jejich těla. Některým popraskaly kosti v těle a zabodly se do jejich masa a orgánů. Jiní upadli do milosrdného bezvědomí. Sám bělovlasý rytíř smrti se pobaveně a uznale zastavil a zadíval na bánší Sylvanas: "Jak dokonalá zbraň se v tobě skrývá, hraničářko. Tím lépe, potřebuji, abys pro mne sama zabila i poslední z obránců Sluneční Studny." Pak dal příkaz a ona nemohla neposlechnout. thumb|center|335 px 'Pokračovat ve čtení... ' Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu